Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 October 2013
11:55 yepyepyep 11:55 derp 11:55 n00b 11:55 1337 h4xx0r 11:56 ? 11:56 n00b 11:56 sausage! 11:56 ur back (: 11:56 back every once in a while i have to refresh 11:56 me two 11:56 too 11:57 Thats why it says i disconnected 11:57 my pc messes up and I cant write or get messages 11:57 Thats the internet not the pc 11:57 XD 11:58 yeah I know 11:58 i just said pc 11:58 so ur a EL33T H4xx0R eh 11:58 omg i depackaged mm2 demo 2 11:58 lol 11:58 XD 11:58 the sprites are so strange 11:59 i know i did that to village 11:59 have fun with that 11:59 Bye 11:59 g2g 11:59 bye 11:59 bye 11:59 village is a nightmare to depackage 12:00 I got an easier way to depackage village 12:00 So is MM2 12:00 yeah 12:00 Go in edit mode, load VILLAGEP, then load CHRED. Run CHRED. 12:01 yep 12:04 Hey calc 12:04 Maybe you can help me out (unless you don't like being bombarded by questions right when you enter the chat lol) 12:04 hi calculator 12:05 Hey Calc84 12:06 Oh hey Randomous 12:06 ahem I Mean PTC Wikia Bot 12:06 Lol 12:06 oh hi random we weren't depackaging your game or anything what are you talking about 12:06 ehehehehehh 12:06 Oh please, go ahead 12:06 XD 12:07 I've even got the resources listed in the game, so it's easy 12:07 You know...I find myself Listening to C418 more and more... 12:07 In the "LOADDATA" function, you should see all the resources that are packaged 12:07 O.o 12:08 im adding items to psb 12:08 specifically smash ball 12:10 I'm done with GALLADE 12:10 nice 12:10 qrs? 12:10 Can't now, I'll give you the QR's tonight 12:10 i probably wont be able to add gardevoir bc the sprite would be too big to look good 12:11 thats fine 12:11 i have to go in like an hour though 12:11 I can do Gardevoir 12:11 okay 12:11 My sprites are based on Pokemon Conquest 12:11 oooh 12:11 good idea 12:12 :3 12:12 i make custom 12:12 http://www.spriters-resource.com/ds/pkmnnobusambition/sheet/46083/ 12:12 oooh cool 12:12 are you making all of the sprites 12:13 Yes, the ralts family, the gastly family and the totodile family 12:13 i only need 1 hurt 1 attack 1 idle 1 jump and 1 fall sprite 12:13 Yes uh I do custom ones for jumps 12:13 kk 12:14 You need 1 Idle, 1 Jump, 1 attack and 1 Attack+Jump 12:14 right 12:14 i forgot 12:14 Thats what I did 12:15 Back 12:16 wb 12:16 wb? 12:16 welcome back 12:16 oh 12:16 oh whoops, opened chat and forgot about it :P 12:16 XD 12:16 XD Happens.. 12:17 Hows Steins Gate going? 12:17 (Sorry if mispelled) 12:19 hi 12:19 i just saw a tutorial it was pretty good 12:19 it was by petit profeser 12:20 hey whats up guys 12:20 cool 12:20 Nothing much. You? 12:20 nothing either 12:21 twin armz hows aottg going 12:21 havent worked on it in a few days 12:21 but its going great 12:21 i finished titan ai 12:21 cool 12:21 so now the titan actually attacks 12:22 and it can ggrab you 12:22 and you can break free 12:22 and theres 2 new titans 12:22 i started working on abnormal titans 12:22 nice 12:22 cool so how do you get those custom sprites 12:22 i make them in CHRED 12:22 lol 12:22 XD 12:23 i tried that but it does'nt work 12:23 what do you mean 12:23 its either my computer or im doing it wrong 12:23 my dad gave me his old laptop that doesnt even know it ha a batteru 12:24 *battery 12:24 i do it on ptc 12:24 no computer 12:25 oh i thought you use ptc utilities 12:25 well for your sprites 12:25 nope 12:25 do you use qmidi studio for your music 12:25 sometimes 12:26 other times i just do it with DATA 12:26 well you mustve done it with aottg right? 12:26 yep 12:26 i also had sparky help me 12:26 for the aottg menu music i made that with DATA 12:26 everything else qmidi 12:26 oh 12:27 well good job 12:27 thanks 12:27 im also going to need a new laptop because of direct x 9.0 12:27 12:27 oh 12:28 i tried everything 12:28 also there arent that many amazing tutorials out there 12:29 but how did you learn to program 12:29 trial and error 12:29 lots of trial and error 12:29 i couldnt even look at other code because it confused me 12:29 other code still confuses me XD 12:29 oh well youve gone far 12:30 thanks 12:30 i dont even knowhow to use spcollision 12:30 IF SPHITSP(0,1) THEN BEEP 12:30 oh thank you 12:30 the (0,1) are the control numbers of the colliding sprites 12:31 oh 12:31 you'll probably want more advanced collision in the future though 12:31 ok 12:31 oh 12:32 any ideas what ihould work on y'know like buttons sprites etc. 12:33 *should 12:33 sprites 12:33 and buttons 12:33 ok 12:33 do you need to know anything specific 12:33 i know spchr,spset,spanim 12:33 SPOFS? 12:33 yeah that too 12:34 do you understand coordinates? 12:34 like X and Y? 12:34 yeah 12:34 okay 12:34 so you understand basic movement 12:34 you could say 12:37 im adding a smash ball 12:38 cool 12:38 will you be lpayin the new one for 3ds 12:38 *playing 12:38 of course 12:38 i cant wait for mega man 12:39 same 12:39 what you gonna do if you finish aottg 12:40 petit rpg 12:40 pokemon smash bros 12:40 pmd ptc 12:40 can anyone make a doctor mario 12:40 pleasre 12:40 *please 12:41 Omg... The Gardevoir I just made is amazing. 12:41 whats tyhat 12:41 And what's pmd ptc? 12:42 pokemon mystery dungeon petit computer 12:42 that is possible 12:42 Thats what i tought. 12:43 its almost stable i just need to finish moves and edit some gui stuff 12:43 mmhmmm 12:43 i remade the menu screen too 12:43 if you have a file it says only new game and others 12:43 if you dont have one* 12:44 cool when you gonna upload new version 12:44 if you do have one it shows the normal menu 12:44 ok 12:44 im gonna upload when its stable 12:44 ok 12:44 i also need to finish a song first 12:44 ok 12:44 and i cant find sheet music anywhere :/ 12:45 hmm why dont you use midi 12:45 cant find that either 12:45 need music from pokemon mystery dungeon soundtrack 12:45 cant find midis anywhere the game isnt popular enough 12:45 ohhhhhh 12:46 why dont you just use pokemon music 12:46 i could do that 12:46 but its pokemon mystery dungeon 12:46 hmm 12:46 12:46 ill try pokemon music 12:46 thanks 12:46 your welcome 12:49 gtg 12:49 bye 01:05 wazzthat? 01:24 It's a Pokemon. 01:25 xD 01:42 Awww I'm alone... 01:59 I'm back, you're not alone now. 02:00 *1h later* 02:05 What are you doing? 02:07 Oh your back. 02:07 Yep 02:07 Working on a Minecraft Texture Pack for Pixelli 02:07 What's Pixelli? 02:08 Game i'm working on here is the page. 02:09 Thread:10160 02:12 Pixelli has another name: Minecraft. xD 02:13 Pixelli = 2D Minecraft 02:15 Not really...That's not the idea behind it. 02:17 But it's the same thing :/ 02:21 No...Not at all. Pixelli has 2 seperate Gamemodes WorldEdit-A World editor and WorldSim-A gamemode that let's you live in your world...Minecraft is 3D Pixelli would more resemble Terraria. A 2D Sandbox game. Minecraft-if any at all-was very little influence in Pixelli 02:24 Hm... Hold on. 02:24 Ok. 02:25 Tristones 02:25 This is what you're doing, right? 02:26 A little bit but with the ability to build but only in WorldEdit 02:27 I'm done with Kirlia. 02:27 Another Pokemon? 02:27 Yeah 02:27 I am not fond with Pokemon 02:27 I have 7 more to do 02:28 U doing this for Pokemon Smash bros. 02:28 ? 02:28 Yep 02:29 Cool! Well what is your opinion on Pixelli? Just curious. 02:30 Well... I think it's similar to Minecraft. :3 02:30 ... 02:31 Do you use custom sprites? 02:31 It is a little bit...the building element. 02:31 That's about it 02:31 There is Custom BG support "Texture Packs" 02:32 I have not started on WorldSim yet so i can't tell you if there will be custom sprites 02:32 If you do, it will be awesome. 02:32 If you don't, it will be same as Tristones. 02:33 Brb, i do another Pokemon. 02:40 Have I Been Missed? 2013 10 14